Different Lives, Different Outcomes
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: What if Naruto lived differently than in canon? How would he have turned out? Come and see the many different Naruto's that could have happened.
1. Depressing Naruto 01

**Different Lives, Different Outcomes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Fire in the hole!" – Speaking

'I will rule the world!' – Thoughts

**~.~**

**Depressing Naruto 01**

**~.~**

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Umino Iruka called off and the reactions had interesting results. Sasuke glared at the pink spore who was squealing in his ear at such a high volume that Akamaru and Inuzuka Kiba clamped their hands over their ears. Those reactions were pretty normal except for the last member of the team, one Uzumaki Naruto. Instead of seeing the good in people Naruto just saw the depressing facts.

"So..." Naruto commented in a depressing tone that all those around him could see a dark cloud forming above him, "I'm stuck with a broody-obsessed avenger who's probably gay in that he never took any of his fangirls aging from six to fifty-five to bed to repopulate his clan like he said he would and a bubblegum-abusive fangirl who has a hard-on for duck-butt but doesn't train to impress him, and instead diets which will kill her and her teammates for her stupidity. Lastly, my instructor is a one-eyed scarecrow that reads porn in public and is notoriously late by three to four hours. In those hours he either acts out his fantasies with shadow clones or visits the memorial stone. I wonder how this team will work."

"Like you're any better Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto snorted, "Of course not, I'm always depressed and wish I could die. I write down scenarios of lives that I could have lives which would be better than this one. I wonder how long my list will be before I die?" Naruto pondered with his head tilted to the side while the class just gapped at him.

**~.~**

_**Meanwhile with the jounins and the Hokage watching through the crystal ball**_

The Hokage shook his head with a sigh at the child.

"You've got a rough team Kakashi! I'm so glad I'm not you," Sarutobi Asuma said as he smacked Kakashi's back while laughing.

Kakashi was a little depressed himself and kept muttering, "Is this karma?"

**~.~**

_**Back with the new genin**_

After the depressing and blunt comments from Naruto, Iruka finished calling off the teams before signaling a thirty minute lunch break and to report back to be introduced to their jounin instructors. Naruto didn't know what to do with his break since he had no lunch, so he just sat in the classroom and updated his _What My Life Could Have Been_ book he always carried around. The page he was writing on had this list:

_43) I could be adopted by a big blue cat that had little spindle-things in the end of a braid from head hair and we could live on a planet that's free_

_44) A talking snowman could have been my best friend and I wouldn't be so lonely_

_45) I could be a lost prince to a nation_

_46) I could be from another planet and was sent away for safety by my father in a rocket and adopted by a childless couple_

_47) My father was a God and he recently found out wanted to interact with me_

_48) I could be flung into an alternate dimension where my parents are alive and my counterpart is dead and they don't care that I'm there because I'm still their 'son'_

_49) My parents are brought back from the dead from an enemy and my parents are awesome by fighting against the enemy instead of me and lives with me forever more_

The thirty minutes were up and the students were trickling in slowly, followed by Iruka. Many teams didn't have to wait long for their sensei's to show up, just between five to ten minutes. The only team that was not picked up within that timeframe was Team 7, who waited for three hours and the only thing their sensei said was, "What a depressing bunch. Meet me on the roof."

**~.~**

"Now that we established that I'm your sensei, let's introduce ourselves. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"How about you go first sensei," commented Pepto-Bismol.

"Okay. You know my name, my likes...my dislikes...hobbies...my dreams," Kakashi giggled, "Your turn red."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like-" insert insane giggle, "I dislike Ino-pig, my hobbies are-" que look to Sasuke with a giggle, "my dreams-" insert high-pitched squeal! There really wasn't much to be said from her. Sasuke didn't care except for a little annoyance, Kakashi thought 'fangirl' and Naruto just kept his dark cloud alive.

"Okay, you next darkness."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training." Here he stops to glare at nothing. "I don't have a dream but an ambition, to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man." Sakura squealed again and muttered, "So cool!", Kakashi thought 'flight-risk' and Naruto just smiled a little creepily.

"Next sunshine!"

Naruto stared blankly, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like..." He thought a bit and tilted his head slightly, "thinking up better lives I could have had. I dislike...how they don't come true. My hobbies are making a list of those lives and daydreaming. My dream...is hoping that my cloud doesn't rain."

His last sentence prompted all three other members to glance at his cloud above his head before staring at him to see if he was serious...to which he was.

Kakashi clapped his hands together with an eye-smile. "Now that we're all introduced. Come by training ground three at six in the morning for your real test to become a genin. And remember to not eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Finishing with a smile he left in a poof of smoke.

Seeing no other reason for being there, Sasuke left without a word with Sakura following him like a lost puppy and asking for a date. Naruto kept staring at the spot of his sorta-maybe not-sensei before he sighed and jumped off the roof hoping it would kill him. But it didn't...'unfortunately' he thought.

**~.~**

**AN: **Please review! There will be more coming! :)


	2. Coffee Addict Naruto 01

**Different Lives, Different Outcomes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Fire in the hole!" – Speaking

'I will rule the world!' – Thoughts

_{Facepalm!}_ - Speed talk

**~.~**

**Coffee Addict Naruto 01**

**~.~**

"Waaaaahhhoooooooo! I'magenin!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he ran through the village to the academy to meet his genin team and jounin sensei. _{Wahoo! I'm a genin!}_

Normally Naruto was hyperactive, but a year ago, Naruto was depressed after failing the second genin exam and went to Ichiraku to cheer himself up...but it didn't seem to work and that's saying something if ramen doesn't cheer Naruto up. So he decided to try something new and that was coffee. It gave him a little buzz...something he desperately needed to stay happy and sane against the evil of the village. Not everyone wanted a super hyperactive Naruto and Umino Iruka felt sorry for the poor sap who would be his sensei.

**~.~**

"Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto with your sensei of Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said and Sakura started to squeal but it was drowned out by the super speed Naruto was yelling.

"Yes! I'monSakura-chan'steam! Isn'tthatgreatSakura-chan?! EventhoughSasuke-teme'sonoutteam,we'llbeawesome!" Naruto yelled out loud for all to hear. _{Yes! I'm on Sakura-chan's team! Isn't that great Sakura-chan?! Even though Sasuke-teme's on the team, we'll be awesome!}_

The whole classroom stared before simultaneously shaking their heads and two loud bangs sounded throughout the room. Yes, Sakura and Sasuke hit their heads on their desks. Kiba laughed at Sasuke and Sakura's plight and just said with a grin, "Good luck."

**~.~**

"...my first impression of you is you're annoying. Meet me on the roof," their jounin instructor said before he popped out.

Naruto jumped up in excitement and exclaimed, "Yes! Let'sgototheroof! Raceyou!" And it seemed like he flashed away leaving only an after image. Sasuke and Sakura shared an exasperated look before following their crazy teammate. _{Yes! Let's go to the roof! Race you!}_

**~.~**

"Whattookyouguyssolong?! We'vebeenwaitingforever!" Naruto asked. _{What took you guys so long?! We've been waiting forever!}_

"We're not as high as you are dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"High? We'reatthesameheightuphere!" Naruto said with confusion. _{High? We're at the same height up here!}_

Both other genin hung their head while Kakashi started his speech, "So let's get to know each other with your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first sensei," Sakura smiled shyly.

"Okay. You know my name, my likes...my dislikes...my hobbies...my dreams," Kakashi giggled, "Your turn pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like-" she broke off to squeal loudly, "I dislike Ino-pig and super hyperactive Naruto-baka, my hobbies-" she looked to Sasuke and giggled, "and my dreams-" she squealed louder with some giggles mixed in. Kakashi knew he had a lot of work cut out for him with the only girl on the team.

"You go next broody."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training and I don't have a dream but an ambition, to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man." Sakura was impressed by his depressive and egomaniac ambition, Kakashi just sighed thinking how much work he'd have to do with his team and Naruto's thoughts went a mile a minute (more like seconds).

Kakashi was about to tell Naruto to go with his own nickname for the kid but Naruto couldn't contain his excitement and introduced himself.

"Yeah! Myturn! MynameisUzumakiNaruto! Ilikepranks,ramen,andcoffee,can'tforgetthecoffee. Nopenopenope. Ireally_hate_thethreeminutesittakestomakecoffeeandramen! Yupyupyup! Myhobbiesarepranking! Ohyesandtryingdifferentcoffeeandramen! Somuchfun! Andmydreamistotasteasmanycoffee'sasIcansinceit'sthebestthingintheworld!" Naruto claimed. The rest of the team had to think a little to understand him and Sasuke was the first to with a snort of laughter he tried to hide. _{Yeah! My turn! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like pranks, ramen, and coffee, can't forget the coffee. Nope nope nope. I really _hate_ the three minutes it takes to make coffee and ramen! Yup yup yup! My hobbies are pranking! Oh yes and trying different coffee and ramen. So much fun! And my dream is to taste as many coffee's as I can since it's the best thing in the world!}_

Kakashi gave his typical, you're not really genin, you have another test and don't eat breakfast you'll throw up before telling them the training ground he wanted them to meet in then he left in a puff of smoke.

"OhKami! That'ssocool! Iwanttolearnhowtodothat! Icanbeevenfaster!" Naruto exclaimed with stars in his eyes, "OkayIgottago! SeeyoutomorrowSakura-chan,Sasuke-teme! Whoot!" _{Oh Kami! That's so cool! I want to learn how to do that! I can be even faster! Okay I gotta go! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Whoot!}_

**~.~**

**AN:**Please review! :)


	3. Innocent Naruto 01

**Different Lives, Different Outcomes**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Fire in the hole!" - Speaking

'I will rule the world!' - Thoughts

**~.~**

**Innocent Naruto 01**

**~.~**

"Yes it's a new day for Naruto!" A great big ball of sunshine smiled to himself. "Now Naruto will get to show _everyone_ Naruto's new outfit! They'll love it and Naruto will be the best of friends with Naruto's new teammates!"

Naruto couldn't handle the stress of being hated, so he reverted back to a childish mindset of innocence and believing in everyone (more-so than the regular Naruto). Not only that but he only spoke in third person.

"It's so cute!" Naruto beamed at his new outfit as he posed in front of the mirror. His outfit was similar to his old one but with modifications. His coat wasn't as baggy and had a hood with fur outlining it added, the coat was less a electric orange and changed to a burnt orange with tiger-black stripes and he changed the pants to cargo-type shorts that went past his knees with the same design as the coat. He left the coat unzipped and wore a black t-shirt underneath and instead of blue sandals, he wore black. He wore his headband on his neck with black cloth and put his hair in a high ponytail. His hair looked similar to Jiraiya the Sennin, but instead of it being to shaggy, his hair was thinner but still retained the spikes.

**~.~**

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Umino Iruka called off.

Sakura instantly squealed and laughed at Ino for not getting on Sasuke's team. Sasuke just glared at Sakura before turning his attention to Naruto who sat next to Sakura. Naruto was just humming and beamed when Sasuke looked at him. Sasuke couldn't be mad at Naruto since Naruto was just too cute (not that he would say that to anyone and he would deny it to his dying breath). Then Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and hugged him like a teddy bear and cooing over how cute he was.

"Naruto likes you too Sakura-chan! Naruto's glad Naruto's on your team!" Naruto said cutely, making every female in the room aww at his cuteness (and every male but they wouldn't admit it).

**~.~**

_**Meanwhile with the jounins and the Hokage watching through the crystal ball**_

The Hokage smiled at the team knowing that Naruto would be well taken care of.

"You better be nice to Naruto-chan Kakashi! Or I'll sick Hinata on you!" Yuhi Kurenai threatened.

Sarutobi Asuma laughed at Kakashi's plight and smacked him across the back while Kakashi just stared at Kurenai with a bemused expression.

**~.~**

_**Back with the new genin**_

After the excitement of Naruto's cuteness died down, Iruka finished calling off the teams before signaling a thirty minute lunch break and to report back to be introduced to their jounin instructors. Naruto gave his two teammates puppy-dog eyes and they couldn't deny him so they all left for some ramen...Sasuke's treat.

After thirty minutes were up, the students trickled in slowly, followed by Iruka. Many teams didn't have to wait long for their sensei's to show up, just between five to ten minutes. The only team that was not picked up within that timeframe was Team 7, who waited for three hours and the only thing their sensei said was, "Chibi genins, meet me on the roof."

**~.~**

"Now that we established that I'm your sensei, let's introduce ourselves. Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"How about you go first sensei," commented Sakura.

"Okay. You know my name, my likes...my dislikes...my dreams," Kakashi giggled, "Your turn Pink Chibi."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Naruto-chan and-" insert insane giggle, "I dislike Ino-pig, my hobby is playing with Naruto-chan and my dreams-" insert high-pitched squeal! Naruto perked happily because Sakura liked him and hugged happily.

"Okay, you next Black Chibi."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes." Here he stops to glare at nothing. "I don't have a dream but an ambition, to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man." Naruto gave a sad pout and widened his eyes at Sasuke with Sakura glaring at him. Sasuke looked like a deer in headlights before mumbling, "I like Naruto-chan too."

Sakura stopped her glaring and Naruto giggled and hugged Sasuke too. He was sitting in the middle of the trio.

"Next Yellow Chibi!"

Naruto giggled, "Naruto's name is Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto likes Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun and everyone in class lots! Naruto also likes pretty flowers. Naruto doesn't dislike anything and Naruto's hobbies are playing with everyone and pressing flowers! Naruto's dream is to be friends with everyone!"

His declaration was met with smiles from everyone, even Sasuke. Naruto was just too cute.

Kakashi clapped his hands together with an eye-smile. "Now that we're all introduced. Come by training ground three at six in the morning for your real test to become a genin. And remember to not eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Finishing with a smile he left in a poof of smoke.

"Naruto's going to become a genin with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun right?" Naruto smiled at the two with bright eyes.

"Cha! Yes we are Naruto-chan!" Sakura beamed back.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke just nodded and gave Naruto and Sakura a small smile.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled for all to hear. His adorableness and excitement caught on to the others. They knew they would be genin and friends forever.

**~.~**

**AN: **Please review! There will be more coming! :)


End file.
